Time It Was
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Une année déjà. C’était le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis son aventure dans le labyrinthe. Pourtant, ni Jareth ni Sarah ne semblaient avoir tourné la page sur leur histoire. Ils n’osaient se l’admettre… jusqu’à aujourd’hui. OneShot


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas.

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster une review, ça serait sympa ;)

Time It Was

_One Shot_

Le temps était maussade. Le ciel s'était assombri tôt en matinée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de soleil qui laisserait présager un retour au beau temps, ce qui n'était pas pour redonner la bonne humeur au Roi des Gobelins. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il observait silencieusement l'étendue de son labyrinthe. Tout semblait paisible, trop même, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il y avait bien encore des affaires administratives à régler, mais Jareth avait préféré s'en échapper. Depuis quelques temps, ses pensées l'amenaient ailleurs… toujours vers elle. Voilà presque un an déjà qu'elle était venue ici, avait parcouru son labyrinthe, l'avait défié et gagné. Cela, il n'arrivait pas encore à l'admettre. Le temps n'avait pas eu de valeur à ses yeux jusqu'à cet instant précis où il avait échoué, non pas au labyrinthe mais face à l'amour.

- Hum…

- Hahum…

- HUMHUM!!

- QUOI ??

Le Roi des gobelins avait répondu de façon cinglante. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé surtout lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions sur Sarah. Aussi, préféra-t-il ne pas regarder le groupe de gobelins qui s'était formé à côté de lui.

- Votre majesté, que faisons-nous de la jeune fille qui a souhaité sa petite sœur au loin?

- Où est-elle?

- Hinhinhin!

- Elle est tombée dans le bourbier de l'éternelle puanteur…

-…en glissant accidentellement…

- …sur une pierre vaseuse que quelqu'un avait mise là par hasard! Hehe!

Le Roi des gobelins demeura stoïque. Il ne semblait pas trouver la chose aussi amusante que les gobelins.

- Quelle idiote! Renvoyez-là chez elle!!

- Bien votre majesté!

Les gobelins s'inclinèrent avant de disparaître plus loin. Quand le Roi des Gobelins s'emportait de la sorte, c'est que son esprit était tourmenté par une seule et unique pensée : Sarah. C'était comme ça depuis que la jeune femme avait défié leur maître. Une idée soudaine venait de naître dans leur esprit tordu. Au lieu d'aller porter secours à la malheureuse qui était tombée dans le bourbier de l'éternel puanteur, ils iraient rejoindre une certaine Sarah Williams…

Le Roi des Gobelins était à nouveau seul avec sa morosité. La jeune maladroite ne représentait aucun véritable intérêt à ses yeux. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une femme qui pouvait vaincre son labyrinthe, une seule, et elle était repartie avec son cœur. Il soupira longuement avant de se métamorphoser en une chouette aux délicates plumes de neige. L'oiseau prit sans plus tarder son envol dans un paysage de brume…

¤ x X x X x ¤

Sarah Williams était étendue sur le ventre, un petit livre rouge dans les mains. Elle avait beau connaître chacune des lignes de l'histoire sur le bout des doigts, cela ne pouvait l'empêcher d'y trouver un moyen de repousser son ennui. De temps à autre, elle posait son livre sur ses couvertures pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur par le biais de sa fenêtre. Triste temps que celui qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles, il semblait pourtant la faire plonger au plus profond de ses souvenirs quand, tout à coup…

- COUCOU! ! !

- C'est nous!!

- Hin! Hin! Hin!

Sarah venait de frôler la crise cardiaque. C'était les Gobelins du Labyrinthe qui venait d'apparaître brusquement devant elle. Heureusement, son pouls retrouverait un rythme plus stable au fil des minutes. D'un geste vif, elle se redressa pour être assise en position indienne.

- Vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles! Dit-elle, la main sur la poitrine.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de crier. Sinon, Karen eut tôt de se pointer sur le seuil de sa chambre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Tu nous connais…

- C'était dans nos intentions!

- Hinhinhin!

C'était vrai. _Sacrés gobelins, ils ne changeront jamais_! pensa la jeune femme. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire tout en leur parlant sur un ton de confidence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire, ici?

- Nous sommes venus…

- Pour te voir…

- Entre autre…

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça, je m'en doutais déjà.

Un gobelin au nez pointu s'approcha d'elle.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- Euh…

Mal à l'aise, Sarah tenta vainement de cacher son livre, mais le gobelin l'avait déjà attrapé.

- ehtnirybaL… Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

Un autre gobelin aux yeux globuleux lui foutu une claque derrière la tête.

- C'est pas ehtnirybaL, abruti!! C'est Labyrinthe!

- Hinhinhin!

- Alors Sarah, tu t'es remise…

- à sa lecture?!

- Puisqu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Sarah, mi amusé, mi gênée.

- Tu avais l'intention de souhaiter ton frère au loin à nouveau?

- Ou bien…

- Tu t'ennuyais d'une certaine personne?

À ces mots, une légère teinte rosée était apparue su les joues de la jeune femme. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour répliquer sur un ton plus rude. Les gobelins n'étaient pas si cachottiers d'habitude et elle n'appréciait pas ce nouveau jeu : leurs questions semblaient plus pointues, comme s'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête.

- Non mais, c'est quoi toutes ces interrogations?! C'est Jareth qui vous a envoyé pour m'espionner, c'est ça?!

La soudaine attitude colérique de Sarah figea les gobelins sur place. Elle ne s'était jamais frustrée après eux auparavant. C'était signe qu'ils avaient mis le doigt à la juste place. Sarah s'ennuyait de Jareth comme lui s'ennuyait d'elle. Par contre, aucun d'eux n'osaient se l'admettre et même l'admettre à l'autre. Maintenant, ils se demandaient comment faire pour amener Sarah face à leur maître. Hélas, leur tentative semblait avoir échouée d'elle-même vue l'obstination de la jeune femme…

- Oula…

- Excuse-nous de te déranger…

- Nous allons rentrés…

Ils s'étaient retournés et commençaient à disparaître lorsque Sarah les interpella.

- Je… Non, ne partez pas! Je m'excuse!

Elle venait de réaliser qu'en colère après d'autres éléments elle l'avait, sans le vouloir, évacuée son irritation sur ses amis. Malgré son repentir, les gobelins avaient filés dans le royaume d'Underground.

Tout allait de travers ces derniers temps. La météo, les relations familiales, ses souvenirs du Labyrinthe, ses sentiments confus envers Jareth et ses amis qui venaient maintenant de la laisser! Vraiment rien pour lui remonter le moral en fin de compte. Découragée, la jeune femme regarda à l'extérieur et soupira longuement. Et si allait tout simplement faire un tour dans le parc? Cela la calmerait probablement…

¤ x X x X x ¤

Le parc était désert. Il était vrai qu'avec les conditions climatiques actuelles, peu de gens n'osaient s'y promener de peur de se faire surprendre par une averse. Sarah marcha donc, telle une âme égarée. Ses pensées vaquaient en tout sens. Que faire? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit oui à Jareth quand il le lui avait demandé? Elle aurait pu vivre heureuse… Mais c'était impossible, Jareth était un être fourbe! Comment avait-il pu lui promettre des matins d'or alors que l'instant d'après, il était si froid et cruel envers elle?! Tant de pensées qui venaient se heurter dans en tout sens dans sa tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Les sentiments étaient trop forts. Ils se fusionnaient ou se repoussaient seulement quelques secondes après. Déchirée. C'est ainsi qu'elle vivait sa vie depuis la fin de son aventure dans le Labyrinthe, depuis qu'elle avait vaincu. Non, au contraire, elle avait perdu, perdu quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à nommer sans avoir la larme à l'œil et un sentiment de rage au coeur…

- JARETH ! ! !

Il était là, assis devant elle, le Roi des Gobelins en personne! Elle n'osait y croire!! Que faisait-il ici? Son rythme cardiaque s'était subitement accéléré. Méfiante, elle recula d'un pas. La peur la paralysait, mais Jareth ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Sa voix était même douce lorsqu'il l'aborda.

- Bonjour, Sarah.

Son visage ne présentait aucune ruse. Pourtant, Sarah n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Le regard de Jareth venait chercher le sien, mais sans trop être insistant.

« Veux-tu te joindre à moi? »

De sa main gauche, il lui désigna la place à côté de lui sur le banc. Sarah hocha négativement de la tête. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi amical, après toutes les épreuves qu'il lui avait fait subir? S'asseoir ou s'enfuir en courant? Elle hésitait.

- Comment… Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

Enfin, les mots avaient fini par se déprendre de sa gorge. Jareth lui répondit patiemment et avec tendresse.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, dans le Labyrinthe… et toi non plus d'ailleurs à ce que je peux voir.

Un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fit un coup de tête en direction de son avant-bras. Sarah baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait apporté le petit livre rouge avec elle.

- Oh…!

Forcée de l'admettre, elle crut que son visage devait maintenant être rouge comme une tomate! Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jareth. Mal à l'aise, Sarah s'avoua vaincu sur ce point. Elle prit place à côté de son ancien ennemi. Pas trop près, mais ni trop loin non plus. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il dura quelques minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment débuter la conversation qui leur pesait secrètement dans leur profond intérieur. C'est Jareth qui s'y risqua le premier.

- Les choses ne se sont pas passé comme je l'avais prévu…

- Que veux-tu dire?

Frustration, haine, curiosité, tristesse et espoir dansaient dans les pupilles vertes de la jeune femme. Jareth soupira.

- Au départ, le Labyrinthe n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, mais le jeu m'a pris dans ses filets.

- Moi aussi, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu apparaîtrais devant moi. Enfin, pour moi tu n'étais qu'un rêve issu de mon imagination…

- Tu as cru en moi, comme moi j'ai cru en toi…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Regarde…

Il matérialisa une boule de cristal dans sa paume et la tendit vers la jeune femme. Intriguée, elle la saisie néanmoins avec prudence. Elle cru qu'il la trompait, car le cristal demeurait transparent. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, les couleurs se mirent à danser à l'intérieur, créant de vagues images. Puis, c'est comme si Sarah fut plongée au coeur même de la boule. Les paroles sonnaient en écho dans ses oreilles.

Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire parlait à un autre homme d'apparence mûre mais dont les traits tiraient sur une adolescence fraîchement terminée. Les deux portaient une chemise nacrée et des pantalons indigo. L'un avait les cheveux bruns alors que l'autre avait une chevelure semblable aux épis de blé. C'était Jareth, légèrement plus jeune, Sarah en était sûre, mais qui pouvait bien être l'autre homme?

- Un jour, elle viendra, tu verras mon fils…

- Oui. Mais quand?

- Le temps, fais-lui confiance. Il suivra son cours.

« Mon règne éteint, le tien naîtra et avec lui, elle viendra, comme Psyché vint à Éros... »

- Vraiment?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

- La réalité deviendra le rêve et le rêve deviendra la réalité.

« Continue de rêver mon fils et tu la verras. »

- Alors j'embrasserai mes rêves, promit Jareth avec un sourire.

La vision s'estompa. Il fallu quelques secondes à Sarah pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Jareth était toujours là à ses côtés. Eh bien qu'il sembla plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure, cela ne la dérangeait plus.

« J'ai cru que ce serait toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, mon rêve devenu réalité. »

Elle était troublée par la révélation de Jareth. Lui souriait, mais derrière ce sourire, que pouvait-il bien cacher? Amour, Amertume, désillusion? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt? Suivant constamment ses traces, apparaissant devant elle à plusieurs reprises, la défiant avec ce petit sourire coquin, l'ayant prise pour partenaire elle et elle seule au bal, lui offrant ses rêves : chacun de ses moments n'étaient-ils pas en eux-mêmes toutes des preuves de son amour?

- Je…

Une question était toujours demeuré en son esprit depuis la fin de son aventure. C'était la question dont elle redoutait le plus la réponse. Et de la réponse dépendrait bien des choses. Cependant, comme qui ne risque rien n'a rien, elle osa tout de même la lui demander, sachant ce qu'elle lui coûterait si elle était négative.

« Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, ton amour pour moi ne doit plus avoir d'importance… »

Le Roi des Gobelins avait posé ses doigts sous son menton, la forçant à pivoter la tête vers lui. Leur regard se perdit l'un dans l'autre. Jareth semblait hésiter, mais, devinant l'éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il s'était finalement approché. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sarah affichait une mine ébahie.

- Non Sarah, je n'ai pas oublié. Les sentiments qui m'habitaient jusqu'alors sont restés les mêmes…

Il l'avait embrassé et, pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pourquoi? Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Il l'avait aimé et elle aussi, ne l'avait-elle pas elle aussi aimé depuis le tout début et même encore maintenant? Enfin, elle saisissait. Sa haine n'était qu'un prétexte. Une façon de l'oublier, de l'effacer de sa mémoire pour éviter de souffrir de cet amour qui, elle le croyait, n'était qu'à sens unique! La cage de verre que Sarah s'était forgée venait soudainement de se rompre, brisée en de fins éclats. Jareth venait de lui ouvrir les yeux ainsi que la porte de son cœur. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son propre cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Dans un réflexe tardif, elle caressa ses propres lèvres du bout de ses doigts comme pour être plus que convaincue.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir… »

Il avait tout dit et s'était maintenant levé. Il était déjà partit un peu plus loin lorsque la jeune femme l'interpella par son nom.

- Jareth ! !

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers Sarah. Elle était debout, à quelques pas à peine derrière lui. D'elle semblait émaner force, droiture et fierté. Alors que ses lèvres formaient un sourire, sur ses joues ruisselaient quelques larmes. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se mettre à courir vers lui, à la grande surprise de Jareth. Les bras de la jeune femme allèrent enlacer sa taille alors qu'elle enfuyait son visage dans un ourlet de sa cape.

« Ne… pars pas. »

C'était les seuls mots qu'elle était parvenue à prononcer entre deux sanglots retenus. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Roi des Goblins alors qu'il sentit les premières gouttes d'une averse venir caresser sa figure.

- Il le faut pourtant.

- Pas sans moi.

La pluie semblait avoir stoppé la course du temps. Jareth se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour lui faire face. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il la détailla un moment. La pluie avait créé de légères ondulations dans sa chevelure chocolatée. Lentement, il avança sa main pour, de son pouce ganté, retirer une larme qui perlait sur sa joue rosée.

- Les ennemis d'autrefois seraient-ils devenus les amants d'aujourd'hui?

Pour toute réponse, Sarah s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le temps avait fini par les réunir et il scellerait leur amour pour l'éternité.

Terrés dans les buissons, quelques gobelins partageaient leur joie devant la scène qu'ils observaient discrètement depuis le tout début.

- Elle l'a embrassé!

- Ouais!!

- Hin hin hin! !

- Tout ça, c'est grâce à moi! s'écria un gobelin, la main sur la poitrine en signe de fierté.

- C'est faux! firent les autres en chœur.

- C'est grâce à moi…

- Non, c'est moi qui les ai réunis!

- Avec la tête que t'as, j'en suis pas si sûr!

- Onh! T'as vu la tienne?! Pauvre cloche!!

Ils se mirent tous à se battre alors que moi, petit gobelin qui regardait la scène en retrait, je ne pouvait qu'ajouter :

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. »


End file.
